


Day Twenty-Five: Alt Prompt, Stoic Whumpee

by GummiStories



Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [25]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Corporal Punishment, Emotional Hurt, Genji is a caring brother, Hurt Hanzo Shimada, Hurt/Comfort, Whipping, Whump, Whumptober 2020, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Twenty-Five: Alt Prompt, Stoic WhumpeeOrHanzo does not show pain, pain equals weakness
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada
Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946809
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Day Twenty-Five: Alt Prompt, Stoic Whumpee

_Crack_

The cat of nine tails came down hard against his skin

_Crack_

Fire spreading across his back with every strike

_Crack_

But he did not flinch

_Crack_

_Shimadas did not flinch_

He would take his punishment in stride

_Crack_

This was necessary, to make sure he didn't make the same mistake again

_Crack_

What was his mistake? Hanzo did not know

_Crack_

But whatever it was, it was worth punishment

_Crack_

So he sat on his knees in front of all of the elders and members of the clan

_Crack_

Face emotionless, stoic, completely blank

_Crack_

Despite how much it stung

Both physically and emotionally

"Rise" The elder's gruff voice cut through the fog in his mind

Sucking in a deep breath through his nose, Hanzo rose from the ground.

Blood could be heard dripping to the floor as he got up, he must have really messed up this time

The elder's face was stone as he turned to look at them, the only emotion that could be detected was a little bit of disgust.

"Shimada Hanzo, you will not disgrace this family or this will be your punishment. Do you understand?" Hanzo nodded. The fabric of his robe against his back felt like molten lava, but he would not show weakness to the elders

Weakness was failure

"Begone"

With a bow, Hanzo turned and left.

As soon as he was out of earshot of any of the clan, a shuddering breath left his mouth as his knees went slightly weak.

Catch himself on the wall, Hanzo grit his teeth and attempted to take a step forward.

The attempt only resulted in him falling to his knees

_Pathetic_

"Hanzo?!"

No... no

Genji could not see him like this

So weak and vulnerable

It didn't matter, Hanzo could hear his younger brother running over to him.

Genji fell to his knees beside Hanzo, hands hovering as he was unsure what was wrong

"What happened?! You're bleeding!" Genji exclaimed. His blood must have soaked through his robe... wonderful.

Hanzo shook his head and weakly tried to push his brother's shoulder "It's nothing, I am fine" Genji scoffed at the statement with a roll of his eyes

"Uh-huh sure and I'm the king of Spain, here let me help you" Genji placed his hands on Hanzo's shoulders only for the elder to attempt to shake them off.

"I do not need your help!" Hanzo shouted with a glare at this brother. Genji did not seem impressed.

"If you think I'm going to leave you here, bleeding out in the hallway you have another thing coming. Please Hanzo, at least let me take you to your room" Genji said gently, he knew that his brother hated being exposed and open but he refused to leave him in this state.

With a sigh, Hanzo dropped his head and nodded. The only way to get Genji to leave him be was to let him do what he thought was necessary.

That seemed to satisfy Genji, he gave Hanzo a gentle smile and helped him up off the floor, leaving blood on the floor in his wake

"My god Hanzo what did they do to you?" Genji questioned with a frown

"It is nothing, the elders did what had to be done" Hanzo responded making Genji scoff again

"The elders can suck my dick, this isn't right Hanzo and you know it" Hanzo did not respond to that, nothing he could say would make Genji understand.

The two slowly made their way to Hanzo's room, going as slowly as Hanzo needed to.

Once they reached the door, Genji helped open the door and brought Hanzo into his room, sitting him down on his bed.

"Do you need anything for the wounds or will you be okay?" Genji asked, hesitant to leave his brother whilst he was still injured.

"I will be fine, Genji. I appreciate your help" Hanzo responded.

Clearly, is younger brother was not convinced as he hesitated before beginning to walk towards the door.

"I hope you see one day Hanzo, you'll be able to see that what the elders do to you, to us, is not okay" Hanzo knew deep down that what his brother was saying was true

But he had a duty to the clan

He could not leave

And neither could Genji

Both of their fates were written in blood

They would just have to learn to live with it

**Author's Note:**

> This one hurt
> 
> Follow my tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gummi-stories


End file.
